Angels, HalfAngels and Humans can Love
by SilentSenses
Summary: What if Anna wasn't an angel but something else? What other reasons were Castiel and Uriel sent to capture her? Turns out her heritage entwins with a certain arch-angel! But she has to regain her memories first.Can you guess who.Summ may change & title.


YAY. Another Supernatural fic. But can you guess what this one's about. Title might give it away though it might change.

No. Well (as cliche as it sounds to you) keep reading on.

Summary: This one takes place during season 4 between I Know What You Did Last Summer and Heaven and Hell. What if Uriel and Castiel had other reasons for wanting to take Anna away. What if she wasn't a Fallen Angel but something else? It's between any supernatural creature, just a human or a really a prophet.

By the way Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Supernatural! I am merely borrowing like many other authors their characters and will give back their dolls after use. Because it soley belongs to Erike Kripe, Sera Gamble and the other Supernatural Creators. **

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know what the angels want with me!" Anna thought sharply as soon as she reached hearing distance of the Winchesters' conversation. Her mother would've told her it was rude to listen into private talk but she didn't think it really applied at this moment. They were talking about her like she wasn't right in the next room and pissed her off that they couldn't get to the point and understand she knew as much as they knew. Which is nothing!<em>

_Sam had asked her about why the angels were after her and when he couldn't get a answer both he and Dean decided to call a Psyhic named Pamela. Which led them to be back in the Panic Room with Pamela putting Anna under hypnosis._

_The girl was relaxed as she felt like she was floating in water, all was quiet and could be capable of anything._

_"Your father...What's his name?" Pamela asked._

_"Rich Milton." That was his name. Right? Anna could think clearly with the fog inside her head. But did she have to ask?_

_Yet Pamela kept insisting."All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."_

_In a childish tone she responded " I don't want to." But Pamela just had to pursue it."It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need." Something inside of her told Anna that this wasn't good idea. Cause once you know something there's **no way **of unlearning it._

"_No."_

_"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela's powers kept pushing Anna to break a wall that held an unknown terror. It was like in a suspenseful moment in a movie. Where you're going to open a door in a creepy part of the house and you know you shouldn't open but you still do. Despite the bells going off in your head screaming "Danger"._

**_"He's Gonna Kill Me!" _**_Anna cried."**No. Nooo!"** Couldn't they see the figure of light getting closer. Attempting to grab her she kicked it with her arm._

_Anna screamed because she felt death's coldness trying to reach her but it was a blessing compared what the other side had in store for her. All the while Pamela kept asking who was her father and why did he want to kill her._

_Pamela said "Wake in 1,2,3,4,5" reliving Anna of the horrible memories that stained her mind of a bright light chasing after her but never able to catch her. She felt enlightened in a sense as if she were seeing the world with knew eyes._

_"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now." Everybody in the room was anxious about hearing on what she remembered especially since caused a tornado to go through the room._

_"Remember what?" Sam replied._

_Anna calmly smiled a little even though she felt panick inside because of this new found knowledge. "Who I am."_

_Dean spoke "I'll buy it. Who are you."_

_The words spoken would cause more of a reason for demons wanting her and heaven putting death sentence on her head. "I'm an angel."_

* * *

><p>The whole room was in shook for two reasons. 1) Both heaven and hell wanted this girl for different motives and they had no clue on how to protect her. 2) She's an angel who's a human how is that possible!<p>

**Anna's POV**

The whole party moved upstairs in what I suppose is the library slash office. It seems as Pamela, Dean and Sam don't trust my claim while Ruby I really right now don't trust her at this moment. Especially since I got my real memories awakened but how was _I _to tell them that I'm not the great evil they hunt.

But for the moment I'll let them believe that I'm an angel. Because that's what I am. Right..?

I might as well break the tension."So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Sam asked. Of course. Their faces seem so distant inside her memory but I know they will always follow orders.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." I said.

The group seem surprised."So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" I noticed Dean reply.

"Try the other way around." I guess the idea of having someone give commands to those two is hard to believe. Pamela's face read that she was ready to run out of here but taking into consideration what happened to her. It was understandable, the need to survive and get away from danger.

Dean already found the concept crazy. I could just see it in his expression and tone. You don't need to be an angel to see it."Look at you."

"But now they want to kill you?"Pamela stated. They are the soldiers of God. _**His **_servents and **His** children. Angels that will kill if it is necessary to keep their plans in motion. If you are viewed as a threat they will waste no time in destroying you to protect the balance. They are the perfect soldiers, the perfect fighters. give them an order and it will be completed to the last word.

Looking around the room. I saw that no one would understand this feeling because they were gifted with the will to choose and could create ties. Even the demon Ruby had choosen to forsake her kind to help the Winchesters.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." I said plainly. It's true every word the reason being of the heritage I came from. All my memories had jumbled up inside my head but I knew I was considered abomination. Though I can't remember why.

The whole converstion revolved on how I cut my Grace what made an angel powerful which of course hurts! Though Sam seemed to have found a way to find it while Dean offered to take Pamela home. Which meant that she didn't want to stick around for another encounter with Castiel.

Everybody started to go their seperate ways I kept a close eye on Sam and Ruby.

"Umm.. Sam where's the bathroom?" He already had a map out on the table and was crouched near Ruby. "Down the hall to your left."

Turning my back I said "Thanks." Though I left the room I walked quietly back near the door. What can I say listening to people's conversations was a habit that started to take up. So sue, it's not like any of you haven't done it. Plus in this case I really didn't get a good vibe off of Ruby when my memories were awoken, I just can't explain it. Don't get me wrong I'm graceful she helped save my life but I not going to get blinded by that.

They talked about where my Grace could've landed and about what kind of demon Alastair was. I was about to leave cause I really did need to use the bathroom til something caught my ear.

Ruby had said "No, your abilities... you're getting flabby." Was this what the angel meant by not liking Sam.

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?"

"You know how. You know what you got to do." Her voice sounded like she knew he would give in. But to what? "No, I'm not doing that anymore."

I shook my head as leaned against the wall. "What have I gotten myself into!" I thought. With that done I went to the bathroom cause when a girl's got to go, she's got to go. Any way I'll probably think better once I've done my necessities and cleaned my face. Maybe a shower would help to.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you all enjoy the story and it came out differently then I expected. If so you know the drill which is review, review, review! Because every author wants to know what kind of theories their reader have created. (Now I sound like a commerial)<strong>

**Does anyone else find the trailer to Supernatural 7x13: The Slice Girls funny...cause I do. I mean we all knew Dean's one night stands would one day come back and bite him in the ass. HARD!(Not a perverted comment) We all know the girl is not going to live past this episode. This was my thought when I saw the trailer "She is going to die." Not that I have anything against her, it's just something you can already assume because of the show's history.**

**Notice that in the trailer the girl's mother is wearing a necklace from the moment she met Dean to the point where her daughter looks about 9 or 10. It is there where she gives the necklace to her. The girl then is wearing it even in the spoiler photos. Not sure if it was an important piece of information just wanted to point it out.**


End file.
